convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Redfield (β)
:This page is about the Claire that appeared in Welcome to Silent Hill. For the incarnation that appeared in The Ties That Bind, see here.'' '' Claire Redfield is a major character from the series, [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Wiki Resident Evil]. ''The '(β)' incarnation of her debuted in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_III:_Welcome_to_Silent_Hill ''Welcome to Silent Hill]. Canon She is one of the protagonists of Resident Evil'','' making her first appearance in [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil_2|'Resident Evil 2']]. Losing her parents at a young age, Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force, while Claire became a student at a university. Chris taught her how to handle firearms and gave her an interest in motorcycles. Claire was involved in the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Raccoon_City_Destruction_Incident Raccoon City Incident] and managed to survive the ordeal. Pre-Convergence Claire traveled to Raccoon City in search of her brother, Chris Redfield. She found the city under siege by zombies, but managed to receive confirmation of her brother's death amidst the chaos. After escaping the city, Claire found herself lost and depressed with this knowledge. She'd wanted to return to the friends she'd escaped with, but ended up drifting by herself for a couple of months. Eventually, Claire began receiving messages from her brother whenever she came across a radio. She took this to mean he was reaching out for her and that what she'd learned had been wrong all along. Emboldened, Claire traveled to where the messages were leading her: Silent Hill. Plot Involvement Welcome to Silent Hill Arriving in Silent Hill in search of a means to bring her brother back to life, Claire fell in with both Francis York Morgan and Sebastian Castellanos. She traveled with them to a crypt, where they encountered a monster and quipped themselves with some weaponry. They later returned to the observation deck just before Alison was trapped in the lavatories and burned alive. Little did anyone know, it was Claire who set the fire. Everyone was then forced into the Artaud Theater, where Claire wandered on her own for a bit. This ended up being a foolish decision as she was attacked by Freddy Fazbear. John Wick and Shiki Ryougi came to Claire's rescue before the worst could happen. The trio then met with Aiden Pearce before encountering a set of strange crystals. Claire touched one and it turned into her brother, Chris, who then attacked her. Whatever the creature disguised as her brother was, it proceeded to overpower Claire and rape her. She was later found by Aiden, who comforted her in her time of vulnerability. The group was then transported to a desolate place where a Crossed outbreak was taking place. Claire teamed up with Aiden and Sylvanas Windrunner and took down many of the infected. The trio eventually fell into an unknown area, which appeared to be a med bay on a large aircraft. Though they had fallen into the ground, the group found that the windows showed they were high in the sky. The group was told by a doctor that they were hallucinating, but the group didn't believe him. A fight ensued, where Sylvanas ended her own life in hopes of escaping. Not wishing to try that method, Claire and Aiden leaped out one of the windows. Before Claire hit the ground, she awoke along with the others in Briarcliff Manor. Unwilling to put herself in more danger, Claire tried to stay relatively away from the others, though she briefly spoke with Queen Elsa. As the group was escaping the building as it crumbled, Claire planted a mine that took the life of Yang Xiao Long. The next destination was Lakeside Amusement Park, where Claire traveled with Aiden once again to a fortune teller's tent. There, they, John, Raven, and York received strange visions. Claire saw a vision of her and Sister Mary Eunice McKee being skewered by barb wire. She also saw a vision of Elsa and Shiki being hurt, so Claire sought to warn them. On the way, she was attacked by Melody and almost killed. Shiki ended up saving Claire's life for a second time. Claire and the others then woke up in a hospital located within Raccoon City. The group was told they had all experienced a mass hallucination. Claire and the others were wary, but they found living in Raccoon City to be nightmare-free. Strangely, no one desired to leave the city, having felt compelled to stay. As it was a year before the viral outbreak that eventually led to Raccoon City's destruction, Claire worked toward stopping Umbrella before that happened. She and Shiki lived together for the next year, attempting to take the company down in subtle ways. Eventually, as the day of the outbreak neared, the pair decided to infiltrate Umbrella's Research Facility. There, they confronted the Birkins and an Umbrella operative known as Four-Eyes. Claire and Shiki managed to convince the Umbrella workers to assist them and turn against the company. During this, the outbreak started anyway, and the group traveled on the Ecliptic Express back to Raccoon City. There, they ran into Aiden, who had been revived and looking for her. Claire saved his life before they were all transported to a new location. Eventually, Claudia ordered the traitors to reveal themselves, and Claire did so by killing Grant Ward. It then came to light that Claire had become a traitor not just to bring back her brother, but due to the influence of a past Claire Redfield. In the battle that followed, Claire fought primarily with Sylvanas, Sophie, and Aiden. Claire was forced to kill Aiden due to his insistence on taking her down after her betrayal. 'The Ultimate Game' Due to her previous experience with the Murder Games, Claire was contacted by the Coalition and asked to join the team in their final assault on the Arch Demon. Claire wanted to refuse, but two Coalition agents, Alvin and Leia Rolando, told her that they had her friend Sherry in custody. This coerced Claire into joining, becoming one of the survivors of the event. Claire's initial involvement was minimal, for she feared to let others get to know her and her past. Despite this, she made friends with Aqua, Max Caulfield, and Chloe Price. She particularly bonded with Aqua due to their shared history of both having been traitors in a Murder Game. The group ended up running into Queen Elsa, who recognized Claire from the Silent Hill ''Incident''. She held a grudge against Claire for both that incident and the Crossed Incident, revealing to the others what Claire had done. Claire fled from Elsa and later was comforted by Max and Chloe. However, Frank Castle then confronted Claire, wishing to punish her. His attack on her caused the powers Claire had gained in Silent Hill to manifest and she defended herself largely on instinct. Fearing that the alternate Claire would take over her body through her memories, Claire begged for the fighting to stop, but it only got worse and worse, gaining the attention of Albert Wesker and a few others. Max ended up reversing time to a point before the fight, making it so it never started. Claire later passed out from exhaustion, not awakening until the group was in a new alternate dimension and about to enter a virtual world. Inside, Max told Claire about the history she averted and about her powers manifesting. Considering Claire and Aqua had recently shared their power, Claire worried that her powers would negatively affect Aqua and so she ran to warn the woman, though Aqua told Claire later not to worry about it. In the next dimension, Aqua ended up having to sacrifice herself so that the group could go on, much to Claire's sorrow, and she fell into despair at losing a dear friend. Feeling bad for her, Leia and Ludger Kresnik informed Claire that the Coalition had lied to her and that Sherry was not in their custody. Claire told them off for this, but later broke down and contacted her brother in a fit of grief. Later, when the group became trapped in Silent Hill, Claire was faced with manifestations of the people she had betrayed during the Silent Hill Incident. She ran from them, only to come across Claudia Wolf. She ended up gravely wounded and, despite her grudge, Elsa protected Claire from death. Her wounds caused her powers to manifest once again, and Claire took down Claudia with the help of both Elsa and Sophie. She then reunited with Aqua, who had been revived. Claire gave Aqua her charm back, which unlocked her memories and allowed her to have a touching moment with Claire. During the final battle, Claire primarily fought the alternate Claire and the Albert Wesker behind the Crossed Incident. The group managed to kill both of their adversaries, and the others managed to take out the other threats on the battlefield. 'Slowly Dead' Claire and Aqua were contacted by Ellis and Cosmo to assist the former in a mission to save his friends. The pair agreed together. Epilogue(s) Welcome to Silent Hill As the sole traitor to not turn on Claudia, Claire was rewarded with a whole new life. Claire was sent back home, free of the alternate version of herself that plagued her mind throughout the game. She found her home to be different than before-- better. While the Umbrella Corporation still existed, it was now solely the benevolent pharmaceutical company it always claimed to be. Bioterrorism was unheard of, and that meant Raccoon City and countless other places were alive and well. Three years eventually passed, where Claire moved to Raccoon City to continue her studies, making friends with the Birkin family and supporting her brother. Over the course of the next ten years, Claire had no choice but to tell Chris what she had done, and he was horrified. In an attempt to make amends for his sister's actions, Chris joined the Coalition. Though he informed them of her whereabouts, he protected Claire and ensured that they would not try to lock her up. The Ultimate Game With the death of Claudia Wolf and the Arch Demon, Chris Redfield quickly exchanged a heartfelt goodbye to Claire, as he could no longer maintain his form due to being a creation of Wolf's, asking that she never to resorted to such drastic measures to revive anyone again. Shortly after Chris disappeared, Aqua consoled the grieving young woman. As Chris disappeared, so did Claire's powers and the perfect world that had been created for her. After a lengthy heart-to-heart, the two went on to travel together and leap into the next world that awaited a new adventure for them. Her full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Shiki Ryougi - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Kara_no_Kyōkai|'Kara no Kyoukai']]' '''who made her debut in ''Welcome to Silent Hill. She pretended to ally herself with Shiki while concealing her identity as a traitor. The two lived together during their time in the fake Raccoon City and even broke into the Umbrella Research Facility together. The pair unmistakably bonded before Claire revealed her role. * Aiden Pearce - The protagonist of [http://watchdogs.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Dogs_Wiki Watch Dogs]'' who had also debuted in ''The Ties That Bind. Aiden and Claire were staunch allies during the game, Aiden coming to care greatly for Claire. When Claire revealed herself to be a traitor, Aiden was devastated, leading him to try and take her out in combat. * Chris Redfield - A protagonist of [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Wiki Resident Evil] and Claire's older brother, who would later debut in Fusion. Claire loved her brother dearly and was shattered to learn he'd died. She was willing to do anything to bring her brother back to life and had eventually succeeded in bringing him back at the cost of the other Survivors. * Aqua - A character from Kingdom Hearts who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Claire was the first person Aqua met during the event. The two quickly became friends upon learning they had both been traitors in the past who regretted their actions. From that point on, they encouraged each other, worked closely as comrades in battle, often saved one another, and had many pleasant conversations together. Aqua grew to care for Claire more than anyone else, to the point of entrusting Claire with her precious wayfinder before she died. At the end of the story, Aqua comforts Claire after the loss of her brother and the two leave to travel the worlds together. While never fully addressed, Aqua likely had budding feelings for Claire by the end of the game. Trivia *This Claire is younger than the one that appears in The Ties That Bind, for she is from an earlier point of time in her canon. * A data version of Claire appeared in ''Monokuma Rising'' as a boss battle, based on her traitor status. * A relatively popular character, Claire has enjoyed positive critical reception for her development and redemption over her appearances. In the first Award Show, she had won the awards for Best Prologue and Best Traitor of ''Welcome to Silent Hill'', as well as being nominated for Best Romance of the event with Aiden Pearce and Shiki Ryougi. In the second Award Show, she was nominated for Best Prologue and Best Epilogue of The Ultimate Game alongside Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Aqua. * Though she does not appear in Right Hand of the Magic God, she is specifically name-dropped in the list of those who perished when Othinus temporarily destroyed the multiverse. Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Traitors Category:Survivors Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Slowly Dead